Hideki's Story
by MaoriDarkStar
Summary: In a world of sex, hate, and lies, jashinists thrive. This is Hideki's Story. Hidan OC


I staggered across the dimly lit street, Hidan at my side. Pockets full of money, looking for a place to crash. "Hey, Hidan." I mumbled.

"What?" He snapped. "Find me a house."

He snickered

"You got it."

I walked into the dark house, eyes half-open. Collapsed onto the floor. "Damn…" I mumbled, mouth full of carpet. Hidan bent over me, picked me up. I found myself in a bedroom; flopped onto a bloodstained bed, but not before the dead body had been pushed off.

"Thanks, Hidan."

"Anytime." He smiled, licking the blood off of his scythe.

I slowly blinked open my eyes, awakening from unconsciousness. My head drifted to the side, looking at the clock. 1:42pm. Dragging myself out of bed, I didn't even bother to change before heading outside into the hallway.

Slowly waking up, I walked into the kitchen, grabbed a cup of coffee I found on the counter, and began drinking it. It was bitter, cold. "Hey, Hideki." A friendly voice called out. I looked over. Deidara had just walked into the room, accompanied by Sasori.

"We just got a new mission from leader-sama. I didn't know if…. hey, is that Kisame's coffee from this morning?"

"Maybe…." I hid the coffee behind me. Everything got quiet.

Sasori broke the silence. "You're going out today, aren't you?" Wait, how did he know? "With Hidan, right?" It got quiet.

I took the cup of coffee and threw it at Sasori. "What the fuck, Hideki?" He yelled, dripping with coffee. I walked out of the room. "That should teach you not to eavesdrop!" I called after him, with Deidara snickering.

But Sasori was right. I was going out shopping with Hidan later for some stuff. I often did, and Kakuzu often asked me where I got the money. But that was for me to know, and him to find out.

"Oooh, look at this one!" I pointed at the lingerie in the window of Victoria's Secret. Hidan scoffed. "I like this one better!" He yelled childishly. People looked at us. Well, it was a sight to see, a young couple (or what looked like young) fighting over lingerie outside of the store.

"You know what? Forget you!" Hidan yelled, stomping off. He was ticked off that I didn't get the lingerie that he wanted. I ran after him, tripped him. I watched as his face collided with the cement of the road, smearing blood. Mothers hurried their children away as I laughed at Hidan.

He got up, furious. And then he did something I wasn't expecting. He punched me. Square in the face.

I glared at him, blood dripping from the side of my mouth. I wanted to rip his throat out at that moment. And I mean that quite literally. Unlike most people, Hidan didn't back down. But then again, that's why was such a good fuck.

We began fighting, right in the middle of the mall. I think I heard somebody call for security, but I can't remember. I do remember, however, when I got punched right in the gut. I stumbled, and lost sight for a couple of seconds before tumbling to the ground. Strong arms (roughly) lifted me up and away. Gone.

Security did actually come, although there was only a smear of blood on the pavement where I once stood.

"Let me go, you basterd!" I screamed, pounding at Hidan's back as he whisked through the streets, holding me over his shoulder. "No, it was you're damn fault you had to start that drama scene!" "Fine whatever, now take me to another store, I am getting what I came for!" I screamed, aiming for his ears.

"Fine, damn it!"

There we stood, before another Victoria's Secret store. In this one however, we quickly walked in, purchased the lingerie that both Hidan and I wanted, and left. We quietly walked back to the Akatsuki's headquarters.

I flopped down onto the couch. Flipped on the tv. It had been such an aggravating day. "Gah!" I screamed, punching the poor defenseless couch. The bastard had beaten me. Hidan had.

"Was that Hideki?" I heard Sasori's voice say, entered through the door. They must have just gotten back from their mission. I sighed.

"Yea, I think so danna."

I closed my eyes and listened as their footsteps walked through the hallway and into leader-sama office.

Only 5 minutes later I was called into the same office.

"I want to know where you got 500 bucks." Pein's cold voice stated. "Why?" I asked. "Answer my question!" He hollered.

"Fine, I'll tell you. Hidan and I beat up some old rich and took his cash, okay?"

"You're lying."

I know I shouldn't have, but I did. I ran out of there. To Hidan. He was sitting in our bedroom. We weren't actually partners, but I requested we have the same room. Most people know why.

I flopped down on him. "Hideki, what's your problem?" I looked at him. "Leader-bitch is! He asked where I got the money!"

"How the fuck did he even know we went out shopping for shit?" "I don't know, you go ask him!"

And he did. Hidan stormed in there, questioning Pein.

"You see," Pein started, "The mission I sent Sasori and Deidara on was to spy on you two. I'm tired of you guys going places without telling me, and I want to know where she got 500 dollars to spend on something as dumb as lingerie." Hidan paled.

Sasori and Deidara were spying on them. And they didn't even notice? That must mean they saw their little rumble on the road, too.

"You know what, Pein? Stay out of our fucking business."

A/N Like it? You review = I write another chapter. Other than that, I usually don't have any inspiration :P


End file.
